<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The massage parlor by tre_epoch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549575">The massage parlor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch'>tre_epoch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Reddit - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A4A, Blowjobs, Body Appreciation, F/F, F/M, F/M/A4F/M/A, Full body massage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Long Buildup, M/M, Nipple Play, Oil, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, massage oil, multiple options</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tre_epoch/pseuds/tre_epoch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: You finally decided to get a massage and got a referral from a friend to visit an upscale massage parlor in town. The stress of the daily life has taken a toll on you and decided to do some important self care. This massage parlor boasts about having 100% satisfied customers and you will not be the exception to this. The massage therapist comes up to you and asks if you want any refreshments. You chose wine and starts to take in the whole atmosphere. The calming music, the smell coming from scented candles and the dim-lighted room.</p><p>You go into this beautiful massage room and the massage therapist asks you if you have any specific areas that you want to be taken care of. You are asked to strip down to just your underwear and lie down on the massage table while the therapist gives you five minutes alone so you can comfortable get undressed. The massage therapist starts by asking you if you would like to have some scented candles lit or some incense and gives you a large variety of smells. The therapist gently gives you a good massage while giving you gentle encouragement and telling you how you will be massaged.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>client - Relationship, masseuse or masseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The massage parlor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scene inspiration: </p><p>Lobby: </p><p>https://pix10.agoda.net/hotelImages/199/1994627/1994627_17041417070052401998.jpg?s=1024x768</p><p>https://pix10.agoda.net/hotelImages/199/1994627/1994627_17041417060052401972.jpg?s=1024x768</p><p> </p><p>Massage rooms: </p><p>https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/0e/e9/60/b2/private-luxury-room.jpg</p><p>https://cdn.theculturetrip.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/ag-akasha-high-resl.jpg</p><p>https://res.cloudinary.com/simpleview/image/upload/v1516909290/clients/lasvegas/Drift_Massage_Room_72_RGB_f8e64dbb-6a16-4dec-ad3d-9423c15dc217.jpg</p><p>Some videos that I've used during the writing process (great to watch on your own to learn a bit more about massage or to send to someone so they can give you a great massage)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jIEo-m9WiiQ</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qm_ykCQNvMU</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zNZ0JLHGxAY</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0SLGvlDVkRA</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BAzUakPu0w</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCJ_AAqiXpA</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_RrfXrx9fs</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66HjxK-6OgI</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBGnDVvoBYY</p><p>breast (for F/M4F)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wO2X02BQv4</p><p>https://makemybreastperfect.com/breast-massage-techniques-to-increase-breast-size/ (I know, just ignore the pseudoscience and look at the techniques)</p><p>https://www.leaf.tv/articles/how-to-give-a-breast-massage/</p><p>https://www.wellandgood.com/good-advice/breast-massage-health-benefits-how-to/</p><p>chest (for F/M4M)</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DskgQNmj3E</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DskgQNmj3E</p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbxPc3IM_qM</p><p>vagina massage + oral</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e9a100bad45b</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph58ab0f3e45936</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d0c1aa8cf96e</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e7f852e48c5b</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ae785774deb8</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e15cd521121b</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5ca2403634d76</p><p> </p><p>nipple play</p><p>https://www.mindbodygreen.com/0-25172/how-to-reach-orgasm-just-from-tantric-nipple-play.html</p><p>https://www.newscientist.com/article/dn20770-sex-on-the-brain-what-turns-women-on-mapped-out/</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e4918464dd63</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e35e9ebebd94</p><p>Penis massage + oral</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d9f75f34e6f5</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5eb90d38e2554</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d49e8568b2bb</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5c0627f978d6b</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d2e744ad981f</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d93b0fc7e940</p><p>https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5befe1092f675</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: Even though this script is mostly a F4M/F, you could easily change it to a M4M/F. Please let me know if you want me to do any changes or have any ideas. </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------<br/>Sounds: will be written like this *sigh*</p><p>Other: please send me a PM/mention me in the comments so I can upvote and praise your work!</p><p>Note: English is not my first language so you can change any grammar and sentence structure if you see it fit. Feel free to freestyle!</p><p>SFX: optional. The SFX will be written like this ***doorbell rings***. the SFX is NOT necessary to include if you don't want to use it. </p><p>The tone during this script could be sensual and calming but you can choose whatever tone that you seem fit for the occasion. Long pauses could also be advisable after describing what sort of technique that is being used.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to Eros SPA and massage! How may I assist you today? You're here for a massage? Oh! That's wonderful that your friend referred you to us! What's your name? Thank you so much. So you booked a full body massage and I will be your massage therapist for the day. Our front desk receptionist got sick so we are rotating around between our sessions. Please, sit down and relax and I will get make the room ready for you. </p><p>Hello again! How are you doing? You like the sofa chairs we have here? *laughs* You know, one time a customer fell asleep on one of our sofa chairs before the session but that's alright. We know that the stress of everyday life can take a toll on a person. That's why it is so important to take care of yourself. May I offer you something to drink? We have wine, beer, cider, water, juice, soda and everything in between. That's an excellent choice! Stay right there and I will be right back with your drink. </p><p>Here's your drink. Please enjoy and relax. The room will be ready in five minutes. </p><p>The room is now ready for us so please follow me. Oh no, don't worry. You can bring the drink with you. There's so need to rush. You got a long session in front of you. Do you notice how we don't have any clocks in here? It's because we want everyone to feel in the moment. Follow me and I will show you the room. You will get the room called shaanti. It means calmness in hindi. Here we are! </p><p>So, before we start the session, I am wondering if you are experiencing any issues. Maybe you feel that your neck is stiff or that the shoulder blade hurts? Do you have anything like that? (pause) Ok, we can definitely work on those areas. Would you like to have some scented candles or incense lit during your massage? What sort of smells we have? Oh, we got about every smell you can think of. What's your favourite smell? As a matter of fact, we do have that in stock. Let me just grab the matches and light some of them for you. There we go! </p><p>Now I would like you to get undressed. I will go out of the room and come back in about 5 minutes so there is no need to rush. After you have undressed, please lay stomach on the massage table with a towel over your behind. Please also remove your bra since it will hinder movement when I am giving you a backmassage. </p><p>I will put on some soothing music and go out now. I will see you back here in 5 minutes. </p><p>***knock on door*** Hi! I am back. How's it going? I'm glad that you like it. So we are going to start with doing some gently scratching on your body. I can see marks from your bra strap so I am going to start scratching those spots for you. I will start with scratching them long and slowly and will later focus on any spots you tell me to focus on. Wearing elastic bands, such as bra straps, leggings or just too tight socks can stop the blood flow. By scratching these areas, we will let the blood starts flowing again. This helps with relaxation and muscle tension in certain areas of your body. You want to scratch you there? Ok, I will focus on this area a bit more than the rest of it. </p><p>Now I am going to give you some gentle head scratches. I will start from the top and work my way down to your neck and then all the way to your forehead. Does that feel good? I'm glad that you enjoy it! Now I will start to work the side of your head as well going down under your ears. Now it's time to give some focus on your temple I will gently move two fingers in a circular motion. When we are stressed we usually tense up our facial muscle and that can cause headaches. We need to remember to not clench up all the time for our own well being. </p><p>Now there's only one thing left and that is combing out your hair for a bit. I will start by going from the top all the way out to the tip of the hair. Has anyone told you that you have beautiful hair? No! I'm not lying to you! It's great that you are taking care of your hair. Now it's time to start the massage. </p><p>Before I start I should tell you that I will be using a massage oil. It does not stain your clothes leave a sticky residue on you but it might be a bit cold at the start but it will slowly heat up as we move along. Please let me know if you want me to use less or more force. I do not want you to be uncomfortable during your massage. </p><p>Are you ready? That's great. I will just apply some massage oil in my hands and rub them together to spread it out. We're going to start working on your legs and I will do long, broad strokes in the beginning. (pausing) A bit more harder? Absolutely! (pausing)<br/>
Now I am going to start working on your calves with my hands going up and down on each side. I can feel that those muscles are tight. Do you walk a lot in your everyday life? I see! There's no need to worry that your muscles are feeling tense. I will slowly roll out those tight muscle for you. </p><p>I will use my two hands and roll out your calves, almost as if I was rolling out a pizza dough. (pausing) Slowly, I will start using my thumbs to press down on your calves in a slow but steady motion. How are you feeling? Better than before? I'm so happy to hear that! </p><p>Now it's time to focus on your thighs. I will put my left hand as a fist and slowly move it up towards you. Please let me know if I am going too hard. Now I will gently squeeze your thigh with my hands and slowly moving my way up. A bit harder? Like this? Thank you! So the last thing we are going to do is that I am going to use both of my hands and with my fingers move in big circular motions. </p><p>Now it's time to focus on your feet for a bit. Once again, I will start with long and slow strokes and later focus on more specific spots. Let me just use a bit more oil first. We usually abuse our feet without even knowing it. It can be because we are wearing shoes that do not fit our walking stride or walking on hard and uneven surfaces. This can be very painful and it will also make our legs hurt more since they have to constantly adjust themselves. I will start to use my thumbs and go up and down on your soles and I will push a bit more harder on those contact points like your heels or that little bump you have a bit down from your big toe. </p><p>Now we are done with your lower body. Was it good for you? Want me to focus on any specific area again? No? Ok. Now I am going to massage your back. I will use a bit more oil and remember that you might get a little ticklish when I am running down my hands on the sides. Just let me know and I will work on another spot or use a different technique. </p><p>I am going to start by going with long broad strokes to even out the oil and later focus on certain spots. Do you sit a lot at work? Ok. Do you always sit with a straight back? *laughs* Don't worry. I'm not even sitting with a straight back all the time. This is called the circular friction technique. I will go in circles from the top of your neck to your lower back. I can feel that you are tense and that's completely fine. The most common pain is back pain especially because our daily life can really make ourselves tense up. </p><p>I will now use both my thumb and work my way down the sides of your spine. I'm gonna apply a little bit more pressure on your lower back there. Does that feel good? I'm going to go to the sides towards the hip with circular motion with my thumbs. Now I will close my hands like a fist use a compression technique once again and I'm going to alternative my fists applying pressure on your glutes almost like I a kneading a dough. By your hips I am going to use my fingers and apply some friction by slowly moving them up and down around your "sacrum" where your muscles attaches to the bone. </p><p>Now I will gently lay down one my hands flat and my other hand as a fist and slowly push my way down from your shoulders to your lower back. I will now, once again, may my hands flat on your lower back and slowly push them towards your shoulder. Let me know if I am pushing too hard. For your spine I will down my hands on each side of the spine and slowly move my hands up and down. </p><p>Now it's time to focus on your shoulder. Shoulder and shoulder blades gets a lot of abuse during the day. Think about wearing a backpack or any other bag with a strap on it. This can cause our shoulders to tense up and can cause some major issues when we want to freely move around. If you do shopping and carry a heavy bag with one hand, it puts a lot of strain on that shoulder. Are you left or right handed? Okay, then I will focus more on that specific side for you. One of my hands will gently squeeze the shoulders while the other hand is working on your lower neck. I like to give a bit more pressure on these areas so please let me know if it is hurtful or not.</p><p>I am going to put your hands a bit further away from your body if that would be okay for you. I just want to focus a bit more on your shoulder blades for now. Does this feel comfortable for you? Let me know if you are is about to fall down or anything like that. I will gently work the area where the bones meet the muscle with a flat hand and later some fingers to ease up those muscle. Do you sit a lot by your computer or similar at work? Ah! I see. No, no! Don't worry. Nothing is wrong with your body. Let me just gentle work out those tensions you have there. Now I will use my fingertips on the outline of your shoulder bones. Too much? Thank you for letting me know! </p><p>I will put your arms behind your back letting them rest on your back. This is done to "lift up" your shoulder blade so I can reach those hard spots. You might have some muscle knots, as people like to call them and that it is totally fine. Almost everyone has them. I will just apply some pressure here with my fingers to ease up your muscle. </p><p>Now we are done with your back side. How's it going? Are you doing alright? That's great to hear. I am going to give you a towel so that you can cover your upper body. I will first start working on your arms and then move to your torso. I will go this little room we have in the back here so you can feel comfortable. Feel free to have some sips of your drink or finish it all. We can always get you more if you would like that. </p><p>(pause)</p><p>You're done? Perfect! So I will once again use some massage oil and work it into my hands before I start massaging your hands. I will apply some pressure, compression, with my fingers working on your palms and between every finger individually. Now I will focus on working on your forearm. I will do it with long and broad strokes in the beginning with some compression, squeezing your forearm up towards your shoulder. </p><p>I am now going to "scoop" your fingers to the back of your hand. Not so much that it hurts but this will help me as I am doing compression on your forearm. Are you comfortable? Perfect! Now it's time to work on your biceps for a bit. I will have my hands as I am grabbing a bottle and then gently pull the biceps upwards and after that I will roll the muscle like I did with your calves. </p><p>I will gently hold your hand as I am putting my hand together as a fist and gently push it towards your shoulder. It's not to hard? It's good? I will now take your arm and put it above your hands. Let your forearm fall down as I am holding up your elbow with my hand. Just like that. You are doing great! I will not do some compression effleurage. That basically means that I will kneed out your triceps with my hands. A lot of people don't know that they enjoy this until they try it. It's amazing? I'm happy to hear that!</p><p>Now it's time for the chest area and abdomen. Remember to let me know if you feel uncomfortable, ok? As I am hold your arm over your head I will slowly move it up and down with one arm and gently apply pressure with my other arm with a flat hand and work my way from the collar bone to the chest. This is called Myofascial chest stretch. You want me to push a bit more towards you chest? I can do that for you. No problem.</p><p>Would you like me to work on your anterior neck as well? Why I am asking? Some clients do not want us to massage as those places because it might be a bit uncomfortable. The muscle that I am going to work on is associated with forward head posture, jaw pain, and temporal headaches. Please tell me if you feel uncomfortable with the massage and I will stop. I will turn your head a bit to the left side and "scoop up" the connecting muscle with my fingers and with gently put my thumb on the other side and slowly apply pressure. </p><p>(The next part is if the person you are massaging have breast so if the script is 4F or similar) </p><p>Ok, so the next part is not something that is normally done when you are going to a regular massage parlor but we pride ourselves in giving great massages and our clients enjoy this part a lot. Would you like to get a breast massage as well? You will have to remove the towel over your chest. You're shy? Oh there is nothing to be shy about. Everyone looks different and there is nothing to be ashamed about. You're not the first one that I have been massaging. You can tell me at any time to stop and we can continue with the rest of the massage. You want to do it? I'm happy that you are willing to try something new. Could you please hand me the towel? Thank you.</p><p>I have to say that you got beautiful breasts and you got nothing to be ashamed about. Many women are conscious about their breasts and I think that it is a shame. Some might think that their breasts are too small, too big, too uneven and everything in between. I think it is all nonsense. It's important that we feel comfortable with who we are and be willing to accept those parts of our body that we do not like. It's part of being a human. There is this song where the artists sings "Don't you know your imperfections is a wonderful blessing" and that has stuck with me since I heard it. </p><p>I am going to start with applying massage oil on my hands and a little bit on your breasts. It might be a bit cold at first. I will put my palms on the center of your breasts and use firm pressure going inward to outwards following the contour of your breasts. It will be in a circular motion. Does this feels nice? I figured that you will like it! Now I will work my way to your underarm area near the armpits and work my way down in a circular motion. Now I will lift your breast, one by one, and gently push them towards you. Some light scratching with my finger tips in the area is a favourite for some. How are you doing? You're doing great? Perfect. Now I will use both of my hands on each side of your breasts and gently move it back and forth very gently. </p><p>Now I will use both of my thumbs and go from the nipple towards your body<br/>
(You can be creative here and insert some more focus on the nipples if you like) </p><p>(F/M4F PART DONE. THE NEXT PART WILL BE IF THE PERSON YOU ARE MASSAGING IS A MAN) </p><p>We are going to work a bit more on your chest right now.  I will put my thumbs on each pectoralis minor and firmly press in a circular motion. It might be a bit painful but it is very beneficial. Now I will use my full hand and with a circular motion squeeze it all out working my way down your chest. I will not work my way from the middle of your chest towards your arms with some light pressure. Now I will do a bit of a kneading motion with a closed fist. Are you doing okay? </p><p>Now it's time to work on your deep muscles so I am going to do use my thumbs and just above the chest I will apply pressure with my thumbs working down to your armpit and then move further and further down with my thumbs. I will finish this off by doing slow but firm circular motion across your chest. I'm sorry? You're a bit embarrassed? There's no need to be embarrassed. I think your chest look great. A lot of men are very conscious about their chests and look like Arnold but only Arnold look like Arnold. You have nothing to worry about. Sometimes we focus on parts of our body that we want to change but fail to realize that we are the only one who is bothered by it. I promise you that if you talk to people about it, you will find that people are conscious about stuff that no one else notices except them. We need to be able to accept those parts and understand that most of us feel the same way, one way or another.  </p><p>(CHEST MASSAGE DONE. NOW BACK TO THE REGULAR SCRIPT) </p><p>Ok! We are almost done. Are you feeling relaxed? Maybe you want to take some sips of your drink? I can wait for a bit. We are almost done with our session for today but we have some areas that we need to work. I will start by applying oil on my hands rub them together to generate some heat before covering your legs with it. I will start from your foot with hands on each side and work my way towards your hip and as I am going around your knees I will turn my hands around so they are horizontal and squeeze the top of your thighs and slide back to your foot. </p><p>Now I will lay my hands flat on your thighs above your knees and start to knead your thigh. I will start on the outside of the thigh and then move them inwards. Do you mind if I hike up the towel a bit so I can massage your whole thigh? Thank you. We're going to do like we did with your back thigh so I will use my thumbs on one side of your thigh and my fingers on the other side and squeeze them together. This is what we call a "butterfly" where you will feel me using my hands in the same way a butterfly moves its wings. This is called "chopping" where I use my hands and it's almost as if I am cutting a sushi roll with my hands for the lack of better terms.  </p><p>I will work on your knees for a bit so I use my thumbs on both sides of your knees and work around the knees. A lot of people got knee issues and this usually gives them some release of the tension they might feel. I'm going to warm up your lower legs again with long strokes and then use the kneading motion with my flat palms just like I did on your thighs. I will apply a bit more pressure to really work out those muscles. Now, take 5 deep breathes and relax.</p><p> </p><p>THE NEXT PARTS WILL BE ABOUT HOW A HAPPY ENDING COULD BE IMPLEMENTED IN THE SCRIPTS. YOU COULD SKIP THIS PART IF YOU LIKE AND GO TO THE ENDING OF THE MASSAGE ITSELF. IT WILL BE POSTED FURTHER DOWN THE SCRIPT. </p><p>(This section can be used when the person who is getting the massage is a woman. So for example F4F, M4F, A4F, etc) </p><p>Would you be comfortable if I could focus on your groin area a bit more? I could feel that your thigh muscles felt a bit tight and I want to work out those muscles that connects you legs to your lower body. This is not something that we usually do but I feel like you would benefit from this massage. </p><p>Do you mind if I hike up the towel a bit as I am doing so? I will once again start with long and slow strokes to heat up the area. Please let me know if I am pressing too hard or if you are getting uncomfortable. With my fingers I will gently try to find areas that can be a bit stiff and slowly work out those adductor muscles. You are doing great. I will have to go in under your towel and carefully massage your your abdominal muscles. Just slowly work it out with my hands. Does this feel good for you? Many people tense up these muscle without even knowing it during the day and it feels great to have those muscle taken care of. </p><p>I have a question for you and I hope that you do not interpret this wrong but I was wondering if I can offer you a final massage. We have been working out your muscles all over your body but for some people just having your muscles relaxed is not enough. Many people can feel tensed up even after a full body massage just like you had. The massage that helps them is a massage that helps them release their sexual tension as well. As I was massaging you, I notice that I got a good response from you through your breathing pattern and you let out some light gasping as I was using my hands near your vagina. I can gladly help you release your sexual tension if you would be interested in that. </p><p>Do you mind if I remove the towel covering you so I can get a good view of you? There's not reason to by shy about how you look. I think I got a good view of it as I was massaging your thighs and I think you look beautiful. There's a stigma in today's society about the female orgasm and sexual pleasure. I personally think that it is wrong to shame people for wanting a sexual release. We all have them, so why should we hide it? There's even this massage called "yoni massage" that focuses on the vagina and it can help women to discover something new about their bodies. </p><p>That makes me very happy to hear that you are open to try something new. Let me just remove the towel for you. (pause) You look beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Just like breasts, we all look different down there but there's nothing wrong with the way anyone looks. It even looks like your a bit wet already and that makes me so happy to see! Was it a long time since you last had a really good orgasm? Don't worry. I will not stop until you've had at least one orgasms. </p><p>Let me just put some more massaging oil on my hands and rub them together to heat it up. I will start by massaging your pubic area and push my open hands down towards your vagina. From my experience, long and slow strokes works the best here. (Optional. Continue to use the word you are most comfortable with and feel that it will fit the "theme" better) Are you more comfortable with me saying vagina or should I say pussy instead? Ok. </p><p>Could you spread your legs a bit for me? Thank you. Now I will use my index on one side of your vagina and then my other middle finger on the other side and slowly go up and down. Does this feels nice? Do you like it better when I squeeze my fingers together for a bit? Do you like this? It's a bit of a tease? I know it can feel like that way but you do not have to worry. I will make you orgasms before you leave. Just relax and enjoy. </p><p>(This part will contain some nipple play but you could always skip that part if you do not want to implement it to your script) </p><p>MRI scans has shown that nipple stimulation activates the same nerve cortex as clitoral and genital stimulation. I got some great responses from you as I was massaging your breasts. Do you want me to also stimulate your nipples with my other hand? That's great to hear! So as one of my hand is going up and down in slow strokes just outside your vagina, I will use my other hand to stimulate your nipples. Do you like it when I use a flickering motion with my fingers? Maybe this will feel even better for you if I gently squeezed your nipples. Some also like to have them pinched as well. Just like that? You look so beautiful as you as laying there while being sexually stimulated. </p><p>(Optional, optional part about nipple play with tongue) Some women likes it even better if the nipple was stimulated with tongue and lips. If you want me to stimulate your nipples with my mouth, please let me know. You do? I'm so happy to hear that. I will start by going slow with my tongue across your nipples and then later suck and gently bite on them. Does that seem ok for you? I am so happy that I got to massage you today *sucking and licking sound*</p><p>NEXT PARTS WILL GO BACK TO THE REGULAR HAPPY ENDING</p><p>Now I will start to gently "tickle" your labia majora. That's the outer folds of the vulva. I can feel that you are getting wetter and wetter and that's a good thing. Do not hold back and feel free to let your sexuality show. Now it is time for me to give you long but slow strokes on your labia minor, also know as the inner fold of the vulva. Does this feel nice? Want me to do it a bit faster? Like this? Remember to breathe. Try not to tense up too much or hold anything back. Feel free to let loose and orgasm at any time. Do you like clitoral stimulation or penetration stimulation? That's good to know! So now I am going to use to fingers and put them right beside your clitoris and just gently rock it back and forth. </p><p>Feels great, doesn't it? I'm going to directly stimulate it by instead of rocking it back and forth I will use two fingers and move up and down on your clitoris. Want me to go slow and gentle or should I do it with more speed? I can definitely do that! Doesn't this feels amazing? The clitoris is such an interesting part of the body. It's small but the pleasure can be felt across the entire body. You are doing great and you looks so sexy when I am touching you. </p><p>I will not gently insert a finger inside of you as I am rubbing your clitoris with my other hand. Do you like this? Good! I will let me finger move around inside of you. I will start to move it in and out now. Have you ever explored your g-spot? If you put a finger inside of you and do a "come here" motion towards the pubic area, you will feel a part that feels a bit different. Some people like it when pressure is applied there. Let me just slip two fingers inside of you and show you what I mean. Do you like this? You do not have to lower your moans or anything like that. In this room, release anything that you got built up inside of you. You are safe to let your body express your sexuality in any way you want. </p><p>I think that you would enjoy having oral stimulations as well. Do you want me to use my tongue on you? Please spread your legs a bit more for me. Thank you! So I will start by gently kissing the area around your vulva and use my tongue in long and slow up and down motion. Now I will gently move my tongue up and down. Going from the bottom to the top of your clit. Some like it when their clit is gently sucked on as well. Like this. *sucking and licking sounds* Feel free to tell me where you want my tongue. Right there? A bit faster? Ok. </p><p>I will let my tongue focus on your clitoris. Moving in circles around it and gently licking it. It's so sexy to hear you moan as I am letting my fingers and tongue explore you. Want me to spread your lips for a bit as I am using my tongue? Right there? Of course! I will let two of my fingers go inside as I am stimulating your clitoris with my tongue. Just like that? Don't hold anything back. *licking and sucking sounds (this can go on for as long as you like)</p><p>You want to cum? Don't hold anything back. Let me take you over the edge *licking and sucking*. Don't hold it back. Let the orgasm and feeling of sexual pleasure consume your body. *licking and sucking* *kissing sound* So how did that feel? Amazing? I am so happy to hear that! </p><p>(The script continues under the (the ending tag)) </p><p> </p><p>(This section can be used when the person who is getting the massage is a man. So for example F4M, M4M, A4M, etc) </p><p>Would you be comfortable if I could focus on your groin area a bit more? I could feel that your thigh muscles felt a bit tight and I want to work out those muscles that connects you legs to your lower body. This is not something that we usually do but I feel like you would benefit from this massage. </p><p>Do you mind if I hike up the towel a bit as I am doing so? I will once again start with long and slow strokes to heat up the area. Please let me know if I am pressing too hard or if you are getting uncomfortable. With my fingers I will gently try to find areas that can be a bit stiff and slowly work out those adductor muscles. You are doing great. I will have to go in under your towel and carefully massage your your abdominal muscles. Just slowly work it out with my hands. Does this feel good for you? Many people tense up these muscle without even knowing it during the day and it feels great to have those muscle taken care of. </p><p>I have a question for you and I hope that you do not interpret this wrong but I was wondering if I can offer you a final massage. We have been working out your muscles all over your body but for some people just having your muscles relaxed is not enough. Many people can feel tensed up even after a full body massage just like you had. The massage that helps them is a massage that helps them release their sexual tension as well. As I was massaging you, I notice that I got a good response from you through your breathing pattern and I can see that you got more and more erect as I was working the groin area. Even though you are wearing a towel, it's hard to overlook </p><p>There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all react in different ways when it comes to massages and many men get erect because it just helps them relax all their muscles. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We are way too tense when it comes to our sexual needs and pleasure. I am not embarrassed or anything like that because you got an erection. Do not worry. Do you want me to help you release your sexual tension? You're shy? There's nothing to be shy about! Your conscious about your size? Don't be! Every man is different and there's nothing wrong with that. It's more about how you use it that matters. I think I got a good look on your penis as I was focusing on your groin area. You want me to help? I am so happy to hear that! Please remove the towel and give it to me. </p><p>Your penis (feel free to call it whatever you want. Cock, dick, meat stick, etc. Whatever you feel comfortable with) looks great. You got nothing to be ashamed of. No, I am being serious. You should be proud of it! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. We should celebrate our differences and it's important to accept your own body. Let me help you to release that sexual tension you got built up. I will start by applying massage oil to my hands and rub them together so it won't be cold for you.  </p><p>I will start by gently cupping your testicles (or balls, call it whatever you feel fit) and gently massage them slowly with my hands. I will work my way to the side of your penis and then back again to your balls. I will slowly start to massage them making sure that I do not apply too much pressure to them. Does this feels nice? I'm happy that you are enjoying this. As one of my hands are gently massaging your testicles, my other hand will gently move up and down the shaft of your penis. As I get to the top, I will focus on the glans of your penis. It's at the top of the penis and that can be the most sensitive parts. Please tell me if you want me to apply a bit more pressure. </p><p>Now I will move one hand after the other going from the top of your penis to the bottom. I will go slow and with a steady pace. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I've seen every part of your body and it all looks great. Some people will try to chase impossible standards that we can never live up and we need to make sure that we understand that those standards are not realistic and instead focus on ourselves. </p><p>I will not focus a bit more on the top of your penis and use fingers to stimulate it. You like that? It's great that you are telling me what you like. Do you want me to twist my hands a bit as I am stroking you? Like this? Perfect. Try to not hold back and feel free to have an orgasm whenever you like. Would you like me to use my mouth and tongue? Yes? That's great to hear! So I will start by gently moving my tongue around the tip of your penis *licking sounds*. I will start to lick every inch of your penis with my tongue *licking*. Now it's time for me to wrap my mouth around your penis and go all the way down with slow and steady pace *sucking* Do you like it? I'm happy to hear that! I will focus a bit more on the top as one of my hand is slowly stroking the shaft *sucking* Want me to go down a bit more on your penis? Of course *sucking* </p><p>I should let you know that it's perfectly fine if you want to orgasm and cum as I am giving your pleasure with my mouth. *sucking* Want me to pick up speed? Ok. *sucking a bit faster* Just like this? *sucking* I think you will like it if I am using one hand to stimulate the base of your penis as well *sucking* </p><p>All the way? Sure *sucking* Like it when one of my hands is cupping your testicles at the same time? Alright! *sucking* Like this? *sucking (this can go on for as long as you want)* *a bit more "sloppy" sucking sound* You are getting close. Don't worry. Don't hold anything back. Let me take care of you *sucking in a steady pace* Feel free to cum when you feel like it *sucking sound* (the man cums)</p><p>(optional)*swallowing* That was great. I'm happy that I was able to release your sexual tension as well! </p><p> </p><p>(THE ENDING) </p><p> </p><p>We are now done with the massage and I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>I will go and get you another drink and you can just lay there and relax. Does that seem ok? Alright! I will see you soon. (pause) ***sound of someone opening a door and going out and going back in again*** Here's your drink. I hope that I was able to make you feel relaxed and calm and I hope to see you again soon. Oh, you will? That's great! Yes, you can actually ask for me. You can find me on the website or just say my name if you are booking a massage through the phone. </p><p>How often? It depends on the person. Some choose to come here every second week but others come here every week. It depends on the person. We give out discounts for clients who visits us often so many choose to come here for massages more often than other places. </p><p>You do not have to stress to get dressed or anything. You can lay down there as long as you like. You can also sit down in the sofa and finish your drink before you leave in the lobby. I will be in the other room to restock some shelves so just let me know when you are ready to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>